


And So She Lived

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby, Everybody Lives, F/M, Love, Pregnant, Throne Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Jon doesn't kill Dany in the Throne. Instead he realizes that there is a life more precious.





	And So She Lived

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr prompt that someone gave me. I hope you enjoy!

Dany sees the Iron Throne for the first time in her life. The stories her brother had told her was nothing compared to the real thing. For so long she had dreamt of one day sitting upon the throne, ruling all of the seven kingdoms. Now her dream was coming true. 

She walks slowly up the steps, inching her way to the throne. Her hand is outstretched, reaching to just touch the metal that was forged hundreds of years ago. Slowly her hand grasps the handle and it surprises her that it’s cold to the touch. Yet, beneath the cold iron of the forged swords she can feel the power that it possesses; the heat of the dragon flame that had created this work of art. 

She smiles, for she hears footsteps fall behind her. She didn’t have to turn to know it was her love of her life coming to claim the throne with her. 

“When I was a girl my brother told me it was made with 1000 swords from Aegon’s fallen enemies.” Dany turns to face Jon. Her eyes wide with wonder. 

“What do 1000 swords look like In the mind of a little girl who can’t count to 20?” She asks, not fully expecting an answer.  
“I imagined a mountain of swords too high to climb. So many fallen enemies, you could only see the soles of Aegon’s feet.”

Jon’s face turns cold, his eyes filled with sorrow. “I saw them executing Lannister prisoners in the street.” 

The anger was beginning to engulf the man. “They said they were acting on your orders.

“It was necessary.” She says calmly, although her face hints sadness. 

Jon was still visibly upset. His eyes were racing with emotion. How could she think this devastation was necessary? 

“Necessary!?” He pauses, shaking in head in disbelief. “Have you been down there? Have you seen? Children, little children, burned!” 

Dany’s eyebrows raise is surprise, she hadn’t expected this reaction. She tries to keep a calm face, trying to make Jon understand why she did she did it. 

“I tried to make peace with Cersei. She used their innocence as a weapon against me. She thought it would cripple me.”

“And Tyrion?” He asked her. 

Dany walks closer to Jon. Her face faltered, showing the hurt for her Lord Hand. 

“He conspired behind my back with my enemies.” She stopped, giving him a questioning look. “How have you treated people who’ve done the same to you, even when it broke your heart?”

“Forgive him.” Jon looks down, pleading for the man’s life. 

Dany takes a shaky breath, “I can’t.”

“You can. You can forgive all of them, make them see they made a mistake. Make them understand.” Jon pleads again. 

Dany takes a moment. Jon can see her face and it seems that she was trying to contemplate her decisions. Everything that she’d had been through had influenced her decision on King’s Landing; on trying to break the wheel. But had it been right?

“Please, Dany.” Jon pleaded once more. 

Dany looks up at Jon. His face is full of sadness and confusion. There standing in front of her was man beginning to break. And she was breaking him. 

She walks to him, placing a soft hand on his chest. “We can’t hide behind small mercies. The world we need won’t be built by men loyal to the world we have.”

“The world we need is a world of mercy. It has to be. Without it we are no better than the Cersei’s or Ramsey’s of this world.” Jon was trying to make her understand. He wanted her to see that she was becoming the very thing she was trying to prevent.

Dany’s eyes went wide at the subtle accusations. She hadn’t thought about what she was becoming. She had been merciful, once upon a time ago. But now she was no better than the woman she crushed beneath the Red Keep. 

“You’re right. The world needs mercy and I know it’s not easy to see something that’s never been before. A good world.” Dany looks longing into his eyes. She wants to tell him that everything will be alright, that everything will be better. 

“How do you know?” He asks her. “How do you know it’ll be good?” 

She gives him a small smile, “Because I know what is good. And so do you.”

Jon sucks in a sharp breath, his head shaking in disagreement. “I don’t.” 

Dany pulls him close, “You do. You do. You’ve always known.” 

“What about everyone else? He was testing her; pleading with her to see that she made a mistake. “All the other people who think they know what’s good.” 

Dany could see the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to give him they answer that she knew he wanted, but she couldn’t, because she had not only herself to think of and protect, but also the unborn babe growing in her womb. 

“They don’t get to choose.” Jon caresses Dany’s face and he squeezes his eyes shut. He can fell the dagger in his other hand. He didn’t want to do it, but he had to. 

Dany pulls Jon’s hand from her face and places it on the small swell between her hips. “Be with me. Be with us.” 

Jon’s eyes shoot open. He looks down to see his hand on her stomach. The dagger in his hand became heavy. This woman that had caused so much destruction was carrying his child. A child that he helped create. He could no longer do what Tyrion had asked him to do. He could no longer kill the love of his life while she was with their babe. 

“Build the new world with me. This is our reason.” She said as she grasped his hand that was still on her abdomen. “It has been from the beginning, since you were a little boy with a bastard’s name and I was a little girl who couldn’t count to 20. We do it together, as just rulers. As husband and wife. We break the wheel together, so that our unborn babe will now justice.” 

Jon stared at Dany with loving eyes. At that instant, all that she had done no longer mattered. He now understood what she was doing. Everything she had done was to protect their child. He sheathed the dagger just as swiftly and quietly as he did when he was ready to plunge it into her heart. 

Jon grabbed Dany’s face and looked at her with more love than he could possible imagine. “You are my queen, my love, my partner. Now, always, and forever. We will do what we have to so that our child can grow up in a world that will not oppress it.” 

Dany lets out a small sob and Jon captures her lips. He kisses her with all the passion he could muster, never wanting to let her go. The two stayed in the throne room, never letting the other go.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who did not figure out the prompt it was "Dany tells Jon she is pregnant before they kiss, and he chooses her instead of killing her" 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this fixit ficlet and I hoped you guys did enjoy!


End file.
